


Karunagi's Pocky Day

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Karma invite Nagisa to stay at his home. His parents are not home. And the always mischivous Karma suggest him to play pocky game just both of them."Nagisa, do you know what day is today?"Nagisa honestly answered that he don't know."Today is Pocky Day. Let's play pocky game"And that's the start of a game that turned into endurance game.





	Karunagi's Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot inspired from ibukiyou's fanart of karunagi on pixiv. She goes with the name ゆう (read: yuu).

"Nagisa-kun, my parents are not home for a few days. Wanna have sleepover in my house?"

At that invitation Nagisa's ears perked up.

"Yeah" he nodded with thin blush on his cheeks.

"Then want me to take you home or should I wait?"

"Ah, It's alright. I will need some time to packed my stuff. You don't need to take me home"

"Alright then. See you later"

After that Nagisa went home. He changed to a loose T-shirt and pants. He also wear a hooded jacket. Then he packed his clothes and boxers. He didn't bring toothbrush since he often sleepover at Karma's and left it there.

"Karma's parents not there then does that mean we will..."

He blushed at his own thought.

"Ha! What am I thinking?"

He shaked his head trying to shook off his wild imagination.

"I've better to go now"

Then he climbed down the stairs.

"Mom, I am going to Karma's place"

"Oh, for study group?"

"Yeah, I also will sleepover there so no need to make dinner for me"

"Alright, Nagisa, have a save trip"

"Yeah, I am going"

° ° °

Nagisa fidgeting in front of the door. His heart pounding. He had been here many times but he still couldn't get used to it. Karma's house sure is big. And since his parents often out of town, there were a lot of unusual things there. Karma said that those were souvenirs his parents bought home.

Nagisa glanced at the security camera. He pushed the intercom.

"Karma-kun, it's me, Nagisa"

"Ah, finally"

Not long the door opened. It's revealing a red haired teen with matching black T-shirt and pants.

"Come in"

Karma let Nagisa in. Then he lead him to his room. Nagisa looked around and noticed some new things added in his house.

"Did your parents bought new souvenirs?"

"Ah, you noticed? Yeah they are. They also bought me new rare spice"

At the last part his face turned into evil grin.

"Karma-kun, do you plan to use it on your prank?"

"Of course! I plan to try it out"

"...just don't go overboard, okay?" He warned him.

"It's fine it's fine" Karma laughed.

Then they entered Karma's room. It had not changed at all. Of course it's not. A bed on the corner near the window, a study desk and chair, a bookshelf, some games scattered around on the floor. He must had been playing when he waited on him is what Nagisa thought when he saw his room.

"What are we gonna do? I do bring my books"

"Huh? Books? Why?"

"Umm well, I told my mom that we are studying together besides test are near"

"Hmm~ then is there any part that you still don't understand? Koro-sensei's explanation are easy to comprehend"

"Yeah, Math..." Nagisa nodded.

"Alright, I will teach you but..."

"?"

A question mark popped out of Nagisa's head.

"We will do something else after this, okay?" He grinned.

"Okay"

After a few hours, they finally done. Nagisa stretched his body. Karma observed him. He could see his nipple poking from the thin fabric of his T-shirt. Sure the T-shirt is a loose one but not enough to concealed the shape of Nagisa's body. His fair skin, his narrow waist, his slim body...

"...ma...Karma-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?'

Karma didn't aware that Nagisa has been calling him. He looked worried.

"Ah, I am fine"

"Karma-kun, you can take a bath first. I will cook"

"Alright"

Then Karma went to the bathroom while Nagisa cooking. Nagisa took a look at his fridge and decided to make something simple from what available. After that, they had dinner together.

"Nagisa, I will take care the dishes. Go and take a bath"

"Okay"

Done washing the dishes, Karma was waiting in his room. He prepared some snacks he bought for later.

"What are you doing, Karma-kun?"

"Oh, you are...done?"

Karma turned speechless when he saw Nagisa. He wore shirt pajama. The length goes down to his thighs. Long enough to cover his cute butt.

"Wha what is it?"

"That...do you plan to seduce me?"

At that question Nagisa blushed.

"No, well umm you said that your parents not here and umm usually when you say that we..." Nagisa stuttered with blushing face.

"I see. Nagisa do you know what day is today?"

"Eh?"

Nagisa have no idea what he was talking about. Today was not their birthdays nor anniversary.

"I don't know" he said honestly.

"It's pocky day"

"Pocky day?"

"Do you know pocky game?"

"I know. That's where two person eat a pocky stick from each side and getting closer without breaking it until they kissed, right?"

"Yes, that one. Since today is pocky day, let's play pocky game"

"Eh?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm but...it won't be a game anymore if we do it..." Reason Nagisa.

"Ah do you want to kiss me that much?"

Nagisa blushed again.

"Don't worry. It's still a game"

Karma gave him a mischievous smile. He signaled Nagisa to sit on the bed. Then he took out a pocky stick.

"The rules are almost the same but this time we are allowed to tease the other side. The one broke it first or giving up lost and the loser must obey the winner's command. How is it?"

"So if I win you will obey my command?"

"Hee~ you are confident that you will win, Nagisa-kun?"

"...I will win"

"Alright, let's start"

They sat down comfortably on the bed. Karma bit one side of pocky stick while Nagisa on the other side.

"Teasing are allowed but that's Karma's strong point. What should I do?"

Nagisa thinking of how he should tease Karma. Now that his mouth kept busy with pocky stick, he can't use it to tease him. Yes, with "Indiscriminate Kiss" & "Kiss of Death" he learnt from Bitch-sensei, he can deal a huge blow on Karma. But since it's sealed now he must think of another way.

While he was thinking hard, Karma took off his shirt. Nagisa's eyes couldn't look away from those nicely shaped abs of him. Karma saw that Nagisa's gaze on his body. Karma smirked at him and Nagisa blushed.

Karma took Nagisa's hand and put it on his chest. Nagisa loved to touched it. Unconsciously his hand started to move. His hands trailed down to those fabulous abs. Karma grinned. He started to bit the pocky slowly, make the distance between them reduced.

Karma started his attack. Good thing that Nagisa wore shirt pajama. His hands moved and groped his ass. Nagisa yelped. He almost let the pocky go. Nagisa glared at Karma but he just smirked at him.

"Fine, if that's how you play, I can do it too" thought Nagisa.

Nagisa's hand trailed down further from Karma's abs. He lightly touched his cock from outside his pants and caressed it. Karma's eyebrow twitched. He took revenge on Nagisa.

Karma's hands went up and touched Nagisa's nipples. He pinched them and poked them. He knew that's Nagisa's sensitive spot.

"Nnh"

Quiet moan coming up from the shorter boy.

Nagisa pressed Karma's hard on earning a groan from him. Then Karma retaliate by pulling down Nagisa's pants, circling his finger on his wet hole and poked it lightly.

This game of endurance continued on until the pocky stick get shorter and shorter. By now Karma's zipper has been unzipped, Nagisa's hand on his erected cock, rubbing it while occasionally played with his balls. It has grown big and hard. Precum leaking from it. Nagisa wouldn't let him cum and grabbed it tightly every time he almost  cum.Meanwhilehand on Nagisa's entrance. His fingers inside, tormenting him. Karma's other hand on Nagisa's nipple kept poking and pinching it. His own cock stand straight and hard, unattended also leaking with precum. None of them would given up.

Finally the distance shortened again. Their breath so close to each other. Their gaze filled with lust and strong will to not lose. Then their lips met, a signal that they had eaten it without breaking it. They didn't broke the kiss. From lightly touching it turned into heated kiss. Their tongue battled, invading each others domain. Being the better one at kissing, Nagisa won the battle. Strings of saliva connecting them. Some of it dripped down from their mouths. They gasped and panted heavily.

"It's...my win" said Nagisa while catching up his breath.

"No, it's not...done yet"

"Huh?"

"Second round"

With that Karma pushed him down on the bed.

"Wait, Karma, It's my win"

"No, it's not"

Karma pushed his cock into Nagisa. His head thrown back. His whole body shocked from the sudden intrusion.

"Ah...wait...Kar...ahn...ma..."

Karma sealed Nagisa's lips with his own. He couldn't endured it anymore. Nagisa was too much for him.

"No more waiting, Nagisa"

Soon the room filled with sounds of slippery thrust, gritting bed and moans.

On the next morning, Nagisa woke up with sore ass. Karma was still sleeping with arms sneaking around his lover.

"No more pocky for him" he sulked.

Last night was too much for him. Karma was too arroused and wouldn't let his butt to rest. He kept pounding on him ignoring his plea to stop.


End file.
